E.M.E.T.
E.M.E.T. is a medic from the fifth wave of Hunters in Evolve. He is a repurposed Vok-class search-and-rescue drone. His quotes can be viewed here. Biography Heal like a medic and fight like a demon. Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician drones have been used in disasters to help people in need of medical attention. Reliable as medical techs, these drones aren't traditionally designed for battle. E.M.E.T. benefits from a commando logic core given to him by Jack making him an asset in the hunt and a little insane. E.M.E.T. is an Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician retrofitted by Jack for combat against monsters. In order to make use of him in combat, he supplemented a war droid processor, known as a Demon Core, into E.M.E.T.'s head. The Demon core is clearly aware of the Reason core's presence as on occasion he even replies to monologue from the Reason core. However, the Reason core seems oblivious to the Demon core as E.M.E.T explains that sometimes his Reason core goes dark and when it comes back on people give him strange looks. When the Demon core takes over, he utters extreme expletives, shocking his teammates. Personality There are actually two separate personas within one body. E.M.E.T. is the original medical droid personality. He is kind and helpful, with childlike glee for even simple things. The Demon Core is a sadistic psychopathic monster who routinely threatens bodily harm even to his teammates and makes many creative death threats to the monster. The two cores are never active at the same time, and Emet is only dimly aware of its presence. Emet is a Vok class drone, built with a mind only powerful enough to perform his specific task. Jack describes the addition of his Demon Core as putting him somewhere between a Vok and a Super-Vok (a learning, but still non-sentient, machine, used to manage other Voks). E.M.E.T. Is very sensitive and likes his teammates. He instantly tries to befriend as many as he can, although sometimes his lack of understanding ends with him offending his team, even with the Reason core. This is seen with Torvald and Bucket. When Hunters die he often apologizes and criticizes himself for their death. When he is the last one left alive, he talks about how he wasn't programmed for that and sometimes even says, "I am alone, it is not a pleasant feeling." Weapons and Equipment 'Replay Cannon' This consists of two separate weapons. The first is a small tracking pellet fired from Emet's finger gun. The second is a barrage of missiles that home towards the tracking shot, shooting 8 missiles in total. * 120 rounds per minute (tracker shot) * 140 rounds per minute (replay cannon) * Reload Speed: 2 seconds * Tracker Shot explosion radius: 1 meter * 27 damage per tracker shot * Replay Cannon Missile Speed: 30 meters per second * Maximum turn speed of missiles: 10 * Damage per missile: 70 * Missile explosion minimum radius (maximum damage) 2 meters * MIssile explosion maximum radius (decaying damage) 4 meters * Shots per magazine: 8 (shared between tracker shot and replay cannon) 'Healing Buoys' Deployable buoys that heal teammates within their radius. While they slowly generate health overtime, E.M.E.T. can trigger them to release a powerful healing burst by triggering his own. * 1 seconds before activation * 15 meter healing radius * Max of 3 deployed at a time * Heals 40 health per second to normal targets * Heals 60 health per second to incapacitated targets * 25 hit points * Heal (other): 300 health * Heal (incap): 250 health * Heal (Self): 300 health 'Respawn Beacon' A plantable beacon that reduces the dropship timer to 30 seconds and teleports teammates to its location. It cannot be deployed if no teammate is dead or if the dropship timer is less than 30 seconds. * 1.5 seconds to deploy * 45 seconds cooldown between uses * 2 seconds before activation * 30 seconds before hunters respawn * 300 hit points Class Ability: Healing Burst When you activate the Healing Burst, the buoys fire an even more potent Healing Burst. * Cooldown: 6 seconds * Range: 16.5 meters * Heal (other): 300 Health * Heal (self): 300 Health * Heal (incapped): 250 Downed: Pistol Finger * Used only when downed * Special downed weapon only usable by E.M.E.T. * 120 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 22 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * In Arena mode, if E.M.E.T. is the last hunter alive, and successfully respawns his team back, the entire team will benefit from the sudden death damage bonus. This however, is 'EXTREMELY '''risky and difficult to pull off, as a human-controlled monster will most likely do whatever it takes to locate and destroy the Respawn Beacon. Note that placing the beacon under objects will not hide the beacon's beam. * E.M.E.T.'s Healing Buoy's are E.M.E.T.'s easiest way to heal his teammates. When in combat with the Monster, deploy Healing Buoy's around the area, separated and if possible, on high ledges, to make it harder for the Monster to get rid of them. * E.M.E.T.'s Healing Burst will give all Healing Buoy's currently online a healing burst of their own. Use this to heal your teammates if they are on low health. * E.M.E.T.'s Replay Canon's missiles will track down the Monster. Make sure you target the Monster and get a successful hit, and the missiles will do the rest. * As with any Medic, make sure to keep your distance from the Monster and conserve your jetpack fuel. E.M.E.T. is likely to get targeted due to his healing abilities. Try and stay on high ledges so when you are targeted, you can make some distance between you and the Monster. Weaknesses * The Respawn Beacon emits a visible beam of light above it that pierces terrain, and can be destroyed by the Monster. * Healing Buoy's can be easily destroyed by Monster's abilities that spread over a large area. Some Monster abilities are more effective than other's, such as the Goliath's Fire Breath, the Kraken's Aftershock, Wraith's Supernova, Behemoth's Fissure, and Gorgon's Acid Spit. When placing Healing Buoy's make sure you take the Monster's abilities in consideration to improve your placement and overall healing ability. Relationships with other Hunters *Demon E.M.E.T.: The demon logic core's relationship with E.M.E.T.'s original programming, like with everyone else, is extremely hostile and vulgar. Demon E.M.E.T. often rages at his friendlier side for his apparent cluelessness. When E.M.E.T. says that he wishes that he could fly like a bird, his demon core will angrily exclaim that he has a jetpack and call him a "RETARDED FUCK!" *Bucket: Being the only other robot on the team, E.M.E.T. often greets Bucket with a "go team robot" vibe, asking for high fives while Bucket politely asks E.M.E.T. to have some dignity and stop embarrassing him as a robot. Demon E.M.E.T. is especially hostile and, possibly even jealous towards Bucket. Although E.M.E.T. declares that they are two of the same because they are both robots, Bucket shows a distaste to this and insists that they are not as Bucket is a Mind. *Hank: He was surprised that the team got an E.M.E.T. drone, thinking Cabot is getting kinda desperate. In a dropship conversation, he states that he worked with Evac Drones before and is skeptical of how useful E.M.E.T. will be once the lightning and fire come. When Demon E.M.E.T. spoke up, Hank was startled and thought he was hearing things. Then, E.M.E.T. says to him: "NICE BEARD, ASSHOLE!", and Hank believes that "''someone's having it on with (him)". *Hyde: Though at first commenting that E.M.E.T. is useless, Hyde revises his decision immediately after the robots demon core personality refutes his statement in an overly aggressive manner. This oddly enough reminds Hyde of the way his mother spoke to him as a child causing him to reminisce fondly about his home. Sometimes whenever Hyde dies, E.M.E.T. states that he likes him even though he said bad words". ''Even his demon core personality feels akin to Hyde's psychotic nature and says that he was "''FUCKING AMAZING". *Griffin: E.M.E.T. got excited to meet Griffin and he said "Oh right, the crazy robot everyone's been talking about" E.M.E.T. said he's not crazy. But Demon E.M.E.T. yelled out "I'M A DEATH MACHINE MADE OF HATE AND FUCK!" But Griffin's glad to see he's not crazy. E.M.E.T. said that his reason core goes dark, and when comes back on, people looked surprised at him. Griffin said nobody's perfect he's sure it'll work out in the end. But Demon E.M.E.T. yelled out "I AM THE END! I AM DEATH!" Griffin ended with "Uh-huh" *Torvald: E.M.E.T. confuses the cyborg for a robot and often considers Torvald a fellow brother as well, which irritates him to no end. Torvald also sighs and says "I miss Slim". *Jack: Jack found the drone in the junkyard of Shear and decided to take the robot to the ship to fix it. With some modifications, Jack also outfitted E.M.E.T. with the Demon Core to be an asset to both healing AND combat. E.M.E.T. refers to Jack as his "master", and Jack tries to convince him that they're just friends and to refer to him as just Jack. E.M.E.T. does exactly that, referring to him as "Just Jack", making him give up immediately. *Lennox: She appreciates the usefulness of E.M.E.T. in combat and is especially relieved that he takes good care of Jack, though Lennox wished Jack would have installed something other than a Demon Core into E.M.E.T., showing concern about its hostility. *Sunny: She is able to completely look past E.M.E.T.'s insane side, (Considering that she has befriended the likes of Torvald) and become his friend. E.M.E.T. is happy that Sunny likes him. *Maggie and Daisy: E.M.E.T. likes Daisy and Maggie stated that she could tell that Daisy also liked him. She quickly took that back after Demon Core E.M.E.T. spoke up. *Caira: Although the two medics never interact in-game, Caira would have preferred Jack to have put a less aggressive core into E.M.E.T. as she is worried that the demon core will cause the Vok drone to go crazy. Screenshots emet_blog_hero.jpg emetevolve1216-610.jpg Videos Evolve - E.M.E.T. Teaser Evolve - E.M.E.T. Basic Tutorial Evolve - E.M.E.T Advanced Tutorial Trivia *E.M.E.T. is the second robotic hunter next to Bucket. *E.M.E.T. is also the first robotic medic hunter *On the back of E.M.E.T.'s jetpack on the right shoulder there is an illustration of a cupcake. An easter egg which the studio has used on multiple occasions. *E.M.E.T. closely resembles the robot "Atom" from the film "Real Steel" Including the screen used as a face, and the boxing cap. They are also both robots in which come from a junkyard and are repurposed for combative purposes *Writer Matthew Colville has described E.M.E.T.s two personalities as drawing from the staff sergeant in Full Metal Jacket and Dug from UP. *E.M.E.T.s two core possibly references the fictional character Dr Jekyll, who also has a darker, evil form known as Hyde, based on the novel Strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, written by Robert Louis Stevenson. *E.M.E.T has numerous errors in his subtitles for when he says healing spike the subtitles say "healing buoy" and when his demon core scolds him and calls him retarded for he has a jet pack, the subtitles say "jetback." Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Medic Class Category:DLC